The Serpentine Discover Chima
by NorthAmericanJaguar
Summary: When Pythor first hears about Chima from Lloyd, he has no idea what he's getting into... My first attempt at a crack fic, not meant to be taken seriously.


**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing a crack fic. If this one shot goes well, I may make a part 2, in which the ninja and the rest of the Serpentine tribes learn about Chima. Anyways, enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Chima.**

* * *

"Hey Pythor, where do the Serpentine come from?"

Pythor barely stifled a sigh at young Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon's newest stupid question. Seriously, hadn't the boy ever heard the Legend of The First Spinjitsu Master before? Even the Serpentine tribes knew the story!

Then again, Lloyd wasn't the sharpest fang in the lair, the purple Anacondrai reflected. The child's idea of evil was scaring the ice cream man and stealing sweets from the candy shop! However, if he wanted to gain the trust of the dark lord's son, he was going to humor the boy.

Smiling indulgently, he slithered over to where Lloyd stood. "My kind have lived in Ninjao since the beginning. Haven't you heard the story of how Ninjago was created?"

"Yeah, but I always thought the Serpentine came from Chima."

"From where?"

"Chima!" He pulled a comic book out of his cloak and held it in front of Pythor. The Anacondrai blinked in confusion. On the cover there was a picture of a humanoid lion holding a sword. What was that creature?

"They're a bunch of magical talking animals that have cool powers and compete in Speedorz races and-" Lloyd rambled on excitedly.

"Let me see that!" Snapped Pythor, snatching the book out of his young charge's hands. What was all of this nonsense about magic and Speedorz? Opening up to a random page, he skimmed through the book.

"This is ridiculous!" He snorted. The purple Serpentine shook his head in disbelief. How could Lloyd even like this stuff? "The tribes of Chima are nothing like the Serpentine! For one, what is this Chi they speak of? It sounds like some sort of super drug!"

"Hey!" protested Lloyd. "I like Chima! And besides, you _look _like you come from Chima. I mean, you are a human-like snake and all."

"I take offense to that." Chima couldn't really exist, could it? The idea that there could be others out there even remotely like the Serpentine was ridiculous. Besides, no self-respecting Serpentine would ever ride a vehicle with a name as stupid sounding as a _Speedorz_ or run around yelling "feel the power of nature!"

"How about we raid another candy shop, shall we?" Pythor asked, eager to get away from the topic of Serpentine and Chima. While Lloyd wasn't looking, he threw the comic book over his shoulder. With luck, no one would read that infernal book ever again.

* * *

"Hey Longtooth!" Laval ran up to the wise old member of the Lion Tribe. "Does anyone know what happened to the Snake Tribe?"

The battle-scarred lion shook his head. "No one knows. They and their leader, a fierce warrior named Serpentine, set sail from Chima a hundred of years ago. Nobody is quite sure what happened to them."

"Is this a picture of Serpentine?" asked Laval, holding up an old drawing with a picture of an angry looking Snake on it. The lion prince shuddered just looking at the picture. _Man_, that Snake was creepy! With four eyes, a hood like a cobra, and rock hard red scales, Laval couldn't help but feel relieved that the Snakes where no longer part of Chima.

The only dumb thing about the Snake was that it had pink eyes and a little gem on it's forehead. It made the snake look ridiculous, like some sort of silly princess, Laval thought. What self-respecting Snake had pink eyes? Well, at least it wasn't purple- that would've made the Snake look really girly. But that could never happen, could it?

"Yes, that is him." Longtooth stared thoughtfully at the picture for a moment.

"One last question- do you think that the Snakes ever found a new land?"

"Hmm?" the elderly Lion was jolted from his reverie. "No, I don't think so, Laval. No one could have survived the strength of the storm that brewed on the ocean the night they left. The odds of them having survived long enough to find a new continent are impossible."

"As impossible as harnessing the powers of the elements with a magic tornado?" The young lion prince smiled jokingly at his mentor.


End file.
